Touch screens have become an increasingly common way for users to intuitively interact with electronic systems, typically those that include displays for viewing information. Transparent touch screens can be disposed over variable displays and/or static images so that the displayed information and images can be viewed through the touch screen. Touch screen technologies suitable for use in such configurations include resistive, capacitive, projected capacitive, inductive, surface acoustic wave, force, and others. Many projected capacitive and inductive touch screens utilize a pattern of conductors as the sensing elements. The term “projected capacitive” refers to the ability of the pattern of conductors to project a field through a relatively thick dielectric such as a thin glass panel, the glove of a gloved finger, and so forth. Inductive touch screens include those that induce a field that excites a resonant circuit, for example in a stylus, that can radiate and couple to the pattern of conductors.